Turtlenapped!
by therandomer5000
Summary: Donnie is kidnapped by a desperate man and the brother he never expected to care comes to save him. BROTHERLY FLUFF! R&R xx


**I have changed this slightly from the old one, I cleaned up the mistakes. If there's anymore that I didn't get please let me know! xx**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Turtlenapped!<strong>

Donnie opened his eyes tiredly, all he could see was darkness. He struggled to remember what happened.

He moved his wrists to find them tied behind him, he had a gag over his mouth. He closed his eyes once again and frowned, what happened?

He remembered being in the junkyard looking for a microwave someone may have thrown away and… a man had appeared behind him and knocked him out before he could do anything… he had shouted something before knocking him out…. Alien.

The guys had shouted alien.

He opened his eyes and shuddered, he was being kidnapped? Or turtlenapped…

He shifted to feel his belt. Yes. T-phone was still there, he struggled to pull it out and flip it open. He couldn't see what he was doing, he clicked the panic button and tapped a random contact. He didn't know who he had sent is location to but he hoped it was Leo.

Leo would get to him in no time.

The van suddenly screeched to a stop and someone could be heard getting out the van.

The doors opened and light flooded in, before Don could so much as blink the man pulled out a gun and pulled the trigger. A small dart hit him in the arm and he fell asleep.

…

Donnie woke up to find he couldn't see anything.

He knew he was lying on something soft… a bed possibly? He was tied so his arms and legs stretched outwards across the bed, the rope burned his wrists as he struggled.

''MMHMMH!'' He tried to call out but a cloth was tied around his mouth.

His mask must be twisted… that would be why he couldn't see…

He could feel the fear fluttering in his stomach and his heart, he had no idea where he was or if he was going to be ok.

He could hear a muffled voice. His kidnapper was talking to himself… something about selling an alien and a government…

Oh god! Don gulped at the sudden realisation, this guy wanted to sell him to the government!?

''MMMFFHHHMMMMHHHHFFFMMHHHFFF!'' He struggled harder but it was no use. The man started banging on a door.

''SHUT UP! ALIEN!'' He yelled.

Donatello shuddered in pure fear, he was doomed!

His phone starting beeping, he had a call but he couldn't answer it. He heard it go to voice mail and Mikey's voice floated out from the phone.

''Donnie? Where are you bro?'' Mikey asked worriedly, ''You've been gone for hours! Leo and I have been lookin' everywhere for you! We're both worried Don! And Raph hasn't come home yet either… what's happening? I hope you two are together… Come home soon!''

Donnie felt like crying. His baby brother wanted him home but he wouldn't be able to! He'll end up on the news… that'll be how his family will find out where he disappeared to… oh god…

There was a sudden crash from another room.

''OH NO! ANOTHER ONE!'' The mad man called.

''WHERE THE FUCK IS MY BROTHER!?'' It was Raph! He sounded pissed.

''MMRPH! MMRPH!'' Donnie tried to call his brother to tell him where he was but Raph couldn't hear him.

He heard somebody being slammed against a wall.

''I SAID WHERE IS HE!'' Raph bellowed.

''I NEED HIM!'' The man cried out, ''I NEED THE MONEY! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! THE GOVERNMENT WILL MAKE ME RICH IF I GIVE 'EM AN ALEN! I'LL BE ABLE TO GET ALL THE CRACK I WANT! I NEED IT MAN! I NEED IT!''

''The government? CRACK!?'' Raph growled, ''YOU DIRTY FUCK UP!'' Don heard something blunt hit a head and somebody hit the floor. ''I'll find him myself''

Donnie listened as Raph searched every room, he was scared Raph would leave thinking he wasn't there.

He heard the doorknob being turned but by the sounds of it the door was locked.

''Huh? Donnie? Don?'' Raph asked from the other side of the door.

''MMRPH!?'' Don tried desperately.

''DON! HOLD ON LI'L BRO!'' Raph called back, ''I need ta get a key!''

Donnie nearly cried with joy, his brother was here! He had to admit, he didn't think Raph would try to save him. He knew Raph was save Mikey and he knew he would save Leo but he never thought he'd save him. They weren't close, they have nothing in common.

''Hold on bro!'' Raph called. Donnie heard the key in the lock before the sound of Raph kicking it open reached his ears. ''DONNIE!''

''Mmrph?'' Don tensed, he still felt afraid.

''I-It's ok buddy. I'm here'' Raph soothed as he turned Don's mask the right way round, Donnie blinked a few times to try and clear his vision.

He looked over at Raph who was untying one of his hands. Raph looked into his eyes and nodded before removing the gag.

''Th-thanks Raph'' Donnie coughed. ''I'm so glad you got my message''

''I'm sorry it took so long for me to come'' Raph sighed. ''You must've been scared''

''Terrified'' Don admitted, ''I thought… I thought he was gonna get away with it and that I'd never see you guys again''

''I called Leo when I found this place, he and Mikey are on their way'' Raph replied before growling. ''I can't undo these stupid knots''

Donnie looked at the knot around his wrist that Rah had been working on this whole time.

''Try and free my legs for now then… they don't feel as tight'' Don suggested. Raph moved to his legs. The leg closest to the door was easily undone and Raph moved to the other side of the bed to do the next one when there was a sudden noise at the door.

The man was there with a gun, he was pointing it at Raph.

''I-I can't let ya take 'im!'' He swallowed dryly, ''I can't man! He's an alien! He's ma alien and he's gonna get me money!''

Raph had his shell up against the wall, he kept glancing at Donnie who had no way of defending himself.

''Am willin' ta let you go… but ya have ta leave him'' The man bargained desperately, his entire body trembled. ''just go man''

Raph refused to move, he'd die before he left Donnie with this mad man.

The man pointed the gun at Donnie's chest. Both turtles tensed.

''He's still valuable dead… I'll kill 'im unless ya leave right now!''

Raph didn't know what to do, he couldn't just leave Donnie here but this man was stupid enough to actually kill his brother in purple.

Donnie looked at Raph, he could see his brother thinking over his actions.

''Don't go Raph'' Donnie begged, ''I'd rather be dead than go to the government!''

Raph shook his head as bile rose in his throat. He couldn't do this! Either way he'd be losing his brother in a cruel way!

''Fine…. Fine…'' Raph sighed. ''I can't let ya kill 'im''

The man nodded but didn't move his gun. Raph began moving past the man to get to the door.

''RAPH NO!'' Donnie yelped as he began struggling against his bonds.

''STAY STILL!'' The man screamed he pulled the trigger and shot Don in the shoulder. He gasped in pain.

''NO!'' Two new voices pierced the stunned silence, Don closed his eyes.

There were punching sounds, metal hitting muscle sounds, wood breaking bone then with a clatter and a bang everything went quiet except for three beings panting.

Donnie opened his eyes and looked down at his now dead kidnapper before looking at his brothers. They looked enraged. They turned to face Donnie and their expressions softened into ones of brotherly concern.

''You ok?'' Leo asked as he placed a hand on Donnie's good shoulder.

''Y-Yeah'' Donnie nodded. ''Now that all of you guys are here''

Raph bowed his head looking a little ashamed, Donnie was struck with guilt. He hadn't meant for it to sound like that! He meant he was glad to see them all because he thought he never would again!

''Let's get ya untied bro'' Mikey smiled. His freckled face gleamed with the joy of seeing his best friend again.

Leo worked at the wrist ropes and Mikey worked on the last ankle rope while Raph stood there feeling guilty.

''Raph'' Donnie called tiredly, Raph looked over at him ''Thanks for coming to rescue me''

Raph smiled.

''Anytime li'l brother'' he nodded.

Donnie was finally lifted off the bed by Raph, he smiled, he was finally free.

''Let's go home'' Don sighed happily. ''I'm sick of this place''

The brothers chuckled before escaping out of the apartment.

They all arrived safely at the lair and Donnie was immediately taken to his room. Leo cleaned and wrapped up his shoulder while Mikey gave him a glass of water.

''I'm glad you're safe Donnie'' Leo smiled as Mikey took the empty glass from Don.

''Love ya D!'' Mikey grinned as he hugged his brother. Donnie released Mikey and lay down.

''Thanks guys'' Don grinned, ''It's good to be home''

''Go to sleep'' Leo nodded before dragging Mikey out of the room.

''Rest well Don'' Raph nodded before heading towards the door.

''I will Raphie'' Don yawned, ''Thanks for saving me bro''

''No need ta thank me… you know I'd never let some creep hold you hostage'' Raph noticed Don had fallen asleep, he placed his hand on Don's forehead. ''I'll always protect you Donnie. Love ya li'l bro''

He nodded in satisfaction and left the room.

Donnie was left to sleep peacefully knowing his brothers were there and he was safe.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>


End file.
